


Licked

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Kink Meme, M/M, Non-Consensual, POV Outsider, Rimming, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for an <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/85012.html?thread=32154900#t32154900">Anonymous Prompt</a>.  Dean's never been rimmed. I'd like for two to three guys to forcefully rim him, two to hold him down while the others rim him within an inch of his life.  I want Dean to fight it at first, but then slowly stop struggling as he's overtaken by the pleasure of the alternating tongues in his ass.  When he's good and fucked out they have their way with him otherwise...but this can be implied. I mostly just want the rimming.</p><p>Alternate Link: <a href="http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/25111.html">My LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Licked

The guy comes stumbling out of the bar. Brandon knows he's not as drunk as he appears, that he's more dangerous than he looks, but that's part of the allure. He beat the three of them at pool, feigning inexperience and oozing charm. Brandon, Ricky, and Jake had left the bar seven hundred dollars poorer than they'd been when they'd walked in, but that was okay. It was cheaper than keeping a whore for the night, and they'd get their money back anyway.

Brandon grins at Ricky as the guy comes around the corner, and as they jump him, the man starts fighting. He fights dirty and hard, but the three of them have been hunters since they were little too. They're not stupid. And they're certainly not going to let this one get away.

The guy realizes he's losing the fight, but that just makes him prettier. He swears at them, kicks Ricky in the leg, thankfully missing his junk or Ricky would be complaining for days that he'd missed out on getting to come.

It isn't until they've got the guy face down in the dirt behind the bar, all three of them holding him down, that the guy's voice changes, and Brandon knows the guy has realized he's lost the fight.

“No!” the guy yells as Jake pulls the wallet out of his jeans pocket. “Get off! Get the fuck off me! Let go of me, you fuckers!”

Jake just chuckles, grinding his knee down into the guy's back and making him yelp in pain. “Most of these fake IDs say 'Dean,' so I'm assuming that's pretty boy's name.”

“Now we know who's name to scream as we come all over his face,” Ricky says, and Brandon nearly shivers at the threat in his tone of voice.

They get his jeans and underwear down around his knees, Dean cursing them the whole time, and he even spits in Ricky's face. Ricky doesn't care.

Brandon had won rock, paper, scissors back at the motel before they left for the night, so he gets the first go at Dean. He straddles Dean's legs, chuckling as Dean kicks and growls into the dirt, while Ricky and Jake get Dean's arms behind his back and tie him up. They kneel at either side of Dean, holding him down so Brandon can do whatever he wants.

And he knows exactly what he wants. He hasn't seen an ass this sweet in a long time, so he pulls the cheeks apart and spits on the hole.

Dean howls in anger and a little bit of fear. Brandon isn't worried. He saw the looks Dean was getting inside the bar. This deep in the south it's a rough way for pretty boys, and no matter how loud Dean screams, even if they hear him over the music inside the bar, nobody's going to help him.

Brandon leans down and licks at Dean's hole, grinning when Dean flinches, clenching his hole and squirming in the dirt. But then the guy surprises them all by getting real quiet as Brandon starts licking him, pushing his tongue against the tight hole, licking long stripes up and down the crack.

So Brandon sits back a little, looks up at Jake and Ricky, and winks. “I think we got ourselves a little slut.”

Ricky lets out a chuckle that is so evil-sounding, Brandon's impressed. “You like getting' your hole licked, boy?” Ricky asks Dean.

Dean's panting, and he's still squirming and trying to get away, but he's not talking. No threats or curses come from his mouth.

Brandon leans back down and lets him have it. He nibbles and licks and pushes, then pulls back to blow over the wet hole. That's when Dean moans.

“I find it hard to believe,” Brandon drawls, “that nobody else has ever licked this pretty little hole.”

Dean tenses again, as if he's just remembered where he is and what's going on. “I'm gonna fucking kill you!” Dean growls, or at least that's probably what he was trying for. Instead it's a breathy sound and it's higher-pitched than anything he'd let out while they were getting him to the ground.

Brandon shakes his head. “We're gonna spoil you for anybody else,” he said with a grin, then leans down and puts his tongue to good use.

Dean whimpers as Brandon wriggles is tongue, pushing it inside. “Please,” Dean says softly, and Brandon doesn't think the guy can decide anymore if he wants to get away or not.

Brandon stretches out on Dean's legs, one hand on each ass cheek, spreading the guy wide as he really gives Dean a rim job to remember. He can hear Ricky and Jake jerking themselves off, but he knows them, knows they won't get so lost in their arousal that they forget they have a hunter beneath them. Brandon won't relax completely either, but he knows they'll have his back.

Dean starts humping the ground, which makes Brandon grin against Dean's hole because it's probably chafing his dick, so Dean must really be lost in what's happening to his asshole. He's panting and pushing his ass back against Brandon's face, trying to get that tongue deeper inside him.

Brandon hums, then grins as Dean yelps and whimpers from the sensation. Dean's asshole is getting sloppy wet and puffy from the attention, and when Brandon pushes a finger in beside his tongue, Dean comes, grunting and nearly wailing as his body trembles.

Jake chuckles, dirty and low. “Damn,” he drawls, then smacks the side of Dean's left ass cheek, “betcha didn't think you could ever come without anybody touchin' your dick.”

Brandon can hear the smile in his voice, and he feels Dean tense under him. Now that he's come, he's not as lost in sensation, and now the reality of the situation is hitting him all over again.

“Please,” Dean says breathlessly. “You can take the money. Just stop.”

Ricky laughs, thumping his cock down on Dean's back. “We already took the money. Now we're just gonna have fun with you.”

Brandon finds Dean's prostate, still licking and sucking at Dean's asshole. And as soon as he starts playing with the bundle of nerves, Dean starts fighting again. He kicks and swears and wriggles, but he doesn't get anywhere.

“C'mon, man,” Ricky whines. “I want a turn!”

Brandon rolls his eyes, but he sits up, pulling his fingers out of Dean's hole. “All right, let's switch up.”

Dean fights again, obviously trying to use the changing of positions to get away, but other than Jake getting punched in the leg, Dean doesn't do any damage, and he doesn't get loose.

Ricky practically attacks Dean's asshole. He's always been an intense guy, and Brandon's been on the receiving end enough times to know that Dean isn't going to last long. Ricky sucks and licks and bites at Dean's asshole, leaving Dean a whimpering mess who's forgotten that he doesn't want to be here.

Brandon and Jake grin at each other as they jerk off, enjoying the noises coming from the not-so-unwilling body beneath them. It has to be even more uncomfortable now that Dean has come and the dirt beneath him has turned into a muddy mess, but he doesn't seem to care about the rough treatment as he humps the ground.

For all Brandon knows, Dean likes rough sex, but he'd rather believe that Dean is so lost in the rim job that he won't notice his sore dick until tomorrow.

Dean's whole body is vibrating, and the whimpers and grunts are coming from his mouth as often as the panting breaths. He lets out a noise that sounds like a sob, and Brandon grins because he knows exactly what Ricky's doing. He's got his tongue deep inside Dean's ass and he's sucking on the rim at the same time. Brandon has come more than once while Ricky applied that same technique to him.

Ricky has a hand between his own legs, jerking himself off, and Brandon can tell he's close because he's growling and getting even more intense on Dean's asshole. Dean's letting out noises that, in other circumstances, would sound like crying, and maybe he is, but Brandon knows he's getting a huge kick out of what Ricky's doing. He knows Dean's going to think of them for the rest of his life, maybe even trying to recreate something like this. Maybe one day he'll find someone to eat him out as good as they are.

Dean yelps as Ricky comes, probably nibbling a little too hard on Dean's asshole as he humps Dean's legs. They switch again, this time Jake getting a turn. Dean's not even humping the ground anymore. He's just lying there shivering and whimpering.

Brandon's going to come before he gets another chance at Dean's hole, but that's okay because he's pretty sure Dean's going to come again, and the feeling of Dean squirming through another orgasm will send Brandon even higher.

Dean doesn't even protest as Brandon pulls the back of Dean's shirt up. He tents his hand over his dick so he can fuck the hole created by his fingers and Dean's back. Brandon doesn't say it out loud, but he finds it hilarious that it looks as if he's playing pool on Dean's back.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Dean whimpers as Jake fucks his hole with his tongue. “Oh, fuck, please,” he breathes, his hips making aborted little thrusts that show just how lost Dean is, how close he is to coming.

Jake moans long and loud as he comes all over Dean's legs, which trigger's another orgasm from Dean, making him hump the ground, twisting and crying out incoherently. That's all Brandon needed and he comes, fucking Dean's back.

Dean pants into the dirt as the three of them get up. They don't untie Dean because he'll get loose quickly enough anyway. Jake pats Dean's ass, but Dean doesn't move. He's too sated.

That's why the three of them decided long ago not to fuck the guys they do this to. No, it's much more fun to think of their conquests as pining away for a repeat of this experience the rest of their lives or maybe freaking out over the fact that they came on a guy's tongue. Fucking that sweet ass would've been fun, but doing it this way is much more of a mindfuck.

“You know what?” Brandon says, voice sweet and teasing. “You were such a good boy, such a good little slut that you get to keep the money,” he says, then tosses the bills onto Dean's back.

Ricky laughs. “Are you fucking kidding? He probably wants to pay us for the pleasure!”

Jake shakes his head. “Nah, we had way too much fun.”

Brandon snorts as they turn and walk away. They don't bother looking over their shoulders because they know Dean won't hurt them. Not now. If anything, Dean would get on his knees and beg them to hold him down and lick him open one more time before they left.

End


End file.
